


Holding Out for a Hero

by citrusmuppet



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Humor, Good Parent Din Djarin, Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, Jedi Luke Skywalker, Karaoke, M/M, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:35:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28798470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrusmuppet/pseuds/citrusmuppet
Summary: "I need a heroI'm holdin' out for a hero 'til the morning lightHe's gotta be sureAnd it's gotta be soonAnd he's gotta be larger than lifeLarger than life (ah ah)"It was in the few seconds right before the next verse that he walked in and time seemed to freeze. It was darker towards the back, but the gleam of silver caught Luke's eyes and drew them to him like a beacon. He was in full armor, albeit not white, but definitely larger than life and Luke had the briefest moment of fear that he'd somehow used the Force to conjure him up.But then he was followed in by two women holding hands and they chatted casually and he realized it was just a moment of...serendipity. And time resumed and Luke somehow managed to keep going with the song even as everything inside of Luke wanted to stop and stare at the Hero that just walked into the bar.
Relationships: Din Djarin & Grogu | Baby Yoda & Luke Skywalker, Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa/Han Solo, The Armorer (The Mandalorian TV)/Cara Dune
Comments: 28
Kudos: 106





	1. Hero

**Author's Note:**

> I have seen all the Star Wars movies but that's about it. Like most of the others in this coupling, I fell down the DinLuke rabbit hole 16 days ago and haven't done much else but idk. I was listening to this Bonnie Tyler song and this sort of happened. 
> 
> Also thank PepperPrints for Separate Ways which was my intro into DinLuke and also Cara and The Armorer.

Luke Skywalker tipped the glass of liquid courage back and then rose from his chair, smiling at Chewie as the Wookie patted his shoulder in encouragement. His whole body was thrumming from the Force that flowed in and around the Karaoke bar. It was uplifting and he'd desperately needed this right now.

It was what they all needed, he realized. Han and Leia had been absorbed the last eighteen months with their son and Leia with being General and a Senator for the New Republic. Luke had been continuously failing at finding Younglings for his new Jedi temple. And Chewie... Chewie was nursing a broken heart.

Karaoke night was the solution for all of them.

He took the mic from the Kitonak that set up the holo-lyric machine and smiled down at his friends at the table right in front of the stage. This was the second time they'd been to Karaoke and the first time he'd only done duets with Leia so he was excited to get up here by himself.

"Why'd he choose this song? Isn't he supposed to be the hero?" He heard Han say as the opening chords filled the bar, the lights on the stage getting brighter as the back lights dimmed a bit.

Leia slapped Han's arm and then whooped loud for him as Luke grinned and began to move with the music. 

_"Where have all the good men gone_

_And where are all the Gods?_

_Where's the streetwise Hercules to fight the rising odds?_

_Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?_

_Late at night I toss and I turn_

_And I dream of what I need"_

The bar was cheering and singing along, the energy growing within Luke as he danced and sang into the mic, enjoying every second of the Force here in this bar.

_"I need a hero_

_I'm holdin' out for a hero 'til the end of the night_

_He's gotta be strong_

_And he's gotta be fast_

_And he's gotta be fresh from the fight_

_I need a hero_

_I'm holdin' out for a hero 'til the morning light_

_He's gotta be sure_

_And it's gotta be soon_

_And he's gotta be larger than life_

_Larger than life (ah ah)_ "

It was in the few seconds right before the next verse that he walked in and time seemed to freeze. It was darker towards the back, but the gleam of silver caught Luke's eyes and drew them to him like a beacon. He was in full armor, albeit not white, but definitely larger than life and Luke had the briefest moment of fear that he'd somehow used the Force to conjure him up. 

But then he was followed in by two women holding hands and they chatted casually and he realized it was just a moment of...serendipity. And time resumed and Luke somehow managed to keep going with the song even as everything inside of Luke wanted to stop and stare at the Hero that just walked into the bar. 

~°~°~°~°~

They could hear the song before they even entered the Karaoke bar and Cara was laughing about it as Din led the way inside. He hadn't been exactly excited about leaving his son to go to a bar, but Cara and The Armorer had insisted he'd needed a break.

A break. Like a few hours spent in a bar full of drunk, singing people was going to melt the stresses of being a single parent and Mand'alor.

His scoff died before it was born, his footsteps halting the second his gaze fell on the man on stage, the star that everyone in the bar was currently caught orbiting with complete attention.

He'd been prepared for the wave of recognition he usually got in crowds in the three years since he'd taken the throne. Instead, everyone was staring at the man on stage, too absorbed by his beauty and charisma to even spare a glance at The Mandolorian. 

And he couldn't even blame them. He was just as caught up as they were.

For the briefest moment, the blonde man on stage glanced up and Din swore he met his eyes even through the helmet. Blue eyes that sparkled with light and laughter, even as he was dressed in all black. The contrasting colors, his lithe form, the way he sang...

Din barely felt Cara and The Armorer flank him, Cara clapping his shoulder and leaning close so he could hear her words, "We'll get a table, you get the first round."

That shook Din out of the moment, a wave of ire flooding him at her words, "I thought you were buying."

The Armorer was already cutting through the crowd towards a table near the front of the stage and Cara was laughing at his words, "I said we were getting you out of the house, not that I was buying."

She followed her wife before he could respond and he rolled his eyes even as they stayed on the man on stage. He began weaving through the crowd towards the bar and contemplated how the night might have taken a pleasant turn in the matter of a moment.

The song finished and the crowd roared in applause. Even Din found himself clapping as the stranger gave a bow, his cheeks flushed red with exertion and probably embarrassment judging from the way his ears seemed to pinken as well.

Din found himself ordering a fourth drink from the bartender, requesting it be sent to the blonde even as he heard a few others do the same.

His cheeks flushed under his helmet, realizing he may have some competition and wondering if he even wanted to put himself out there...but before he could change his mind, the waitress was taking the drink over to the table where the blonde sat with a couple and a Wookie, and pointed towards him. 

Din looked down before their gazes met, paid for his drinks, and turned to scan the bar for his friends...only to find them at the table next to the singing stranger. 

Never had Din been more thankful for the helmet that hid his flushed face as he set the drinks down and avoided looking at the table beside theirs. "What song are you going to sing?" He asked Cara, taking a seat and focusing on the Kitonak that ambled slowly up the stage to switch out the songs for each set.

Cara had a binder of songs splayed out in front of her, her brows knitted as she tried to decide. "After what we just saw, I kind of want to do 'We Don't Need Another Hero' by Tina Turner."

The Armorer chuckled as Din felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to the blonde man standing just to his right, his drink in his hand, "Hello, I just wanted to say thank you. F-for the drink." He then turned to Cara and addressed her, "That is a great choice." 

He could feel Cara's arched brow and penetrating gaze as he nodded to the man, "No problem. Tha-that was a good set." 

"Oh, trust me, it will not be nearly as good as a Wookie singing 'Animal I Have Become'. I think he's up next." He tilted his head towards his table where the Wookie in question was draining his drink and then a few others that were sitting in front of this man's vacant chair...the drinks sent by others who wanted the blonde's attention.

And yet, he was standing here next to Din, with his drink in hand. Smiling widely. 

"Why don't you take a seat, short stuff?" Cara spoke up, breaking the prolonged silence from Din and motioning to the empty fourth chair at their table, "Excuse Mando, he's not used to getting out."

"Mando." The blonde seemed to taste his name as he took the offered seat and even though it wasn't his real name, it still sent a bolt of electricity up Din's spine. "I'm Luke."

_Luke._ It was nice to put a name to this sunshine of a person instead of mentally referring to him as the 'blonde stranger.' "Nice to meet you." He said, voice stiff even to his own ears, and he tucked the straw of his drink under his helmet and took a long pull to calm his nerves.

"I'm Cara and this is my wife, The Armorer." Cara introduced just as music filled the bar again, signalling the Wookie's set was beginning. It was so loud, it drowned out any chance for Luke to respond or for any of them to start a proper conversation. Din took the opportunity to finish his drink and hoped it gave him a little courage. 

He had not been prepared at all to meet someone tonight. 

~°~°~°~°~

Luke was not prepared for the stunning Mandolorian that walked in, nor was he prepared for the mysterious man to send him a drink, or his friend to invite him to join them. He let the fact that Leia was right behind him and her encouraging words sent to him from the Force center him as they all watched Chewie on stage. 

The crowd roared again as the song finished and while they clapped and Han stood up to whistle shrilly for his friend, The Armorer said dryly, "This is an easy crowd to please."

Luke grinned at her, "It gets easier the drunker they get."

Cara laughed, "Just like me, babe." She bumped shoulders with her wife.

Even Mando chuckled at that. 

"Let me get the next round." The Armorer replied dryly, though Luke could hear the gentle humor in the almost mechanical tone of her helmet.

Cara followed her up to the bar to sign up for a song and Luke leaned towards Mando as the stage was prepped for the next set. "And what are you going to sing?" He asked, flirtily. Or at least he hoped it sounded flirty, he'd been on Yavin 4-alone-for awhile. He worried he was rusty.

Mando made a noise in the back of his throat and shook his head slightly, "Uh, I don't sing." And then he seemed to want to contribute more and added, "My married friends just wanted me to get out."

Luke smiled, "Yeah, I know all about that. My married friends dragged me out, too." He jerked a thumb at Leia and Han.

He couldn't be sure, but he thought he could feel Mando smiling as he glanced over Luke's shoulder and caught the couple sneaking peeks at them and whispering excitedly. 

Cara and The Armorer came back with drinks and then they proceeded to drink and enjoy the good, the bad and the ugly songs chosen by a very vast assortment of characters. They kept conversation light in between the songs and the drunker Luke got, the more besotted he got by Mando. 

They all cheered when Han and Leia sang "Don't Go Breaking My Heart" and when Cara sang "Wannabe". 

They suffered through a rendition of "Friends in Low Places" by a Duros. 

And then Han got back up on stage to sing "Build Me Up Buttercup" to a very embarrassed Leia. Han was clearly very drunk but he got a lot of laughs and cheers for his show.

Cara was telling them a funny story when Leia spoke to Luke using their Force bond, _Han's eight drinks in, Chewie and I are gonna take him home._

_Do you need help?_ Luke asked, even as he glanced over at Mando.

_Nope_ , Leia assured quickly, _enjoy your night with the Mandolorian. I think he's very into you._

Luke's cheeks got hot as he wished her a good night and safe travels and then turned back to his new group of friends, nearly jumping in surprise when Mando's glove-covered hand rested gently on his thigh. "Your friends are leaving, do you need to go?" The soft worry combined with the warmth Luke could feel through the glove made him more smitten, if that was even possible.

"Uh, no, but thank you. We just met up here for the evening and Han hasn't really drank since his son was born so he's a bit of a light weight right now." Luke told him, a wry grin pulling up the corner of his mouth.

Mando let out a sigh that sounded almost relieved to Luke, and removed his hand and used it to run over the top of his helmet, as though he'd run it through his hair if it wasn't there. "Good…" he murmured, so low Luke almost missed it. "Did you...ah...may-maybe I'm also a bit of a light weight now, too."

It sounded almost like rambling and Luke glanced over to see Cara and The Armorer share a brief glance before Cara nudged Mando, "Hey, we can take you home whenever."

"Oh." Mando sounded deeply disappointed and Luke felt the same at the thought of their night ending so soon.

"Or I can?" Luke offered, smiling at Mando when he sat up straight. 

Cara raised an eyebrow, taking in the drinks in front of both of them, "We can take you both home."

Mando turned to Luke, "My place? Or yours?" His voice had dipped and Luke didn't think it was intentional but it really got his blood flowing in the south direction at the implications.

Luke reached out and cupped the side of his helmet softly, "Whichever you prefer."

Cara rolled her eyes, "Well since you're both drunk we're taking you back to Mando's since it's closer to our place. C'mon lovebirds, let's go before either of you pass out."

~°~°~°~°~

Din wakes up to soft, afternoon light that pierces through his eyelids and causes shooting pain in his brain. The last thing he remembers is leaving the Karaoke bar, so many drinks in he'd lost count, and a sexy blonde on his arm. 

He remembers Luke's smiles, every one of them a ray of sunshine that does not cause him pain the way the actual light of day is causing his head to hurt. That is, until he hits a blank wall where the memories of the night before just...stop. 

Slowly, he opens his eyes to the familiar ceiling of his bedroom. He blinks a couple times and raises his left hand to run through his hair, realizing after a second that he can feel the sheets against every part of his body and there's... something applying pressure to his right arm. 

He lifts the blanket up to confirm he's naked. And then looks to the right slowly, taking in the blonde head of hair that's using his right arm as a pillow.

And then the memories of their heated night slammed back onto him all at once. 

At the forefront of his mind is the most sensual, intimate part of their night...and then after.

He'd cuddled Luke close. Had whispered the words to Luke...and Luke had-

Luke had whispered them back. Without a thought, he'd repeated every single word of the Mandolorian marriage vow back to Din.

A cold-sweat of fear washed over Din and he sat up quickly, forgetting where his arm was and disturbing Luke as he tugged at his hair and realized he'd….married his one-night stand.

He groaned, "What the farrick did I do??"

"I don't know, but after some caf and breakfast I might be up for doing it again." Came Luke's sleepy reply as he burrowed into the blankets.

"You want to marry me again?" Din replied, sarcastically.

Luke's entire body froze under the blankets and Din swore he heard his breath catch. 

After the longest moment of Din's life, Luke sat up and turned to look at him, "WHAT!"


	2. Wreck My Plans, That's My Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Look, Mando-" Luke began, running a hand through his hair and briefly wondering how awful he must look as the Mandolorian cut him off.
> 
> "You don't really think my name is Mando, do you?" His mouth quirked in such a way that Luke definitely wanted to kiss it before the words registered.
> 
> "Wait, we're married and I don't even know your real name?" Luke actually stood up from the bed at that, trying to gain some space as the actual repercussions began to fall down around him and he found himself talking aloud, "I'm a Jedi who has gotten married and I don't even know my husband's name..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos and the comments! I really appreciate it and hope this second chapter is just as well received as the first!
> 
> Idk if I'll get chapters out this quick on a regular basis but I at least know how this is going to end (though not how many chapters in total yet) I also tried to add more tags.

Despite Mando's words and his own outburst, Luke found himself drinking in the face of the man he'd met only last night. He didn't know a ton about Mandolorian's and their culture but it did feel sort of humbling to be gifted the sight of it. Soft, warm brown eyes in a face only slightly older than Luke stared back, a sort of exasperated look there as he told Luke slowly, "We exchanged Mandolorian wedding vows last night."

"We did?" Luke's brows knitted as he thought back to the fuzzy details of their night together. He vividly recalled the fun, pleasurable aspects that, even given the news, he would still happily participate in again. But, at no point does he remember speaking marriage vows... except he did repeat the Mand'oa Mando had spoken to him. "I remember repeating something you said but, I t-thought it was just romantic words in your language." And he'd felt Mando's feelings through the Force and it had felt...very important to repeat it back. However awful his pronunciation had been that caused Mando to laugh after.

Mando's face turned droll, "They're the most romantic words in Mand'oa. That's why they're binding and forever."

"Well why did you say them to me?" Luke was briefly embarrassed by the high octave of his voice at that question.

"Why did you repeat them?!" Mando shot back.

They fell silent, both uncertain and too unfamiliar with the other to know how to proceed with what they'd drunkenly done.

"Look, Mando-" Luke began, running a hand through his hair and briefly wondering how awful he must look as the Mandolorian cut him off.

"You don't really think my name is Mando, do you?" His mouth quirked in such a way that Luke definitely wanted to kiss it before the words registered.

"Wait, we're married and I don't even know your real name?" Luke actually stood up from the bed at that, trying to gain some space as the actual repercussions began to fall down around him and he found himself talking aloud, "I'm a _Jedi_ who has gotten _married_ and I don't even know my _husband's name_..."

His husband's breath caught halfway through his personal tirade and he looked over as Mando also rose from the bed. Naked.

Luke froze, all thoughts blanking as he took in the magnificent sight of his husband and his cheeks turned bright red as he breathed out without thinking, "At least my husband's hot." 

Mando's cheeks also pinkened attractively but he still managed to bring them back to the matter at hand, "...You're a Jedi?" He asked, brows knitting in concern. 

Luke winced, realizing it had never come up. In fact, it had felt like they'd both avoided any conversation about who they were. "Yes…" He replied slowly, taking in the man in front of him, "And if you never gave me your real name, you must be someone important as well."

"Din Djarin." He said at once, still looking at Luke with more of a curious light to his eyes now than the concern from before.

Luke felt relief, "Oh, sorry. That sounds like a perfectly normal name." It didn't ring any bells from the names he'd heard his sister mention and he felt himself relax, "Din." He said, completely missing Din's own wince at his apology. "That suits you." He turned a smile on him only to realize Din had turned his back to him and was beginning to dress. 

"Thank you." Was the stiff reply, before he hesitated and added, "We should probably discuss this situation with more clothes and maybe some food."

Luke deflated a bit at those words that seemed to foreshadow some sort of finality between them, wondering briefly if Mandolorian's recognized Annulments and why the thought saddened him. Especially when he shouldn't even be married in the first place.

As soon as Din left the room, the reality slammed into Luke almost like a literal transport and he shook his head to clear the hangover that still plagued him. It seemed with Din in the room, he'd been too distracted to really deal with the enormity of this current dilemma. 

And while he recognized the flaws in the old Jedi ways in regards to attachments, it still gave his stomach a good twist of anxiety that he'd broken the Code. 

Existential dread bore down on him so suddenly, he found himself hurriedly dressing before climbing out the closest window and running before he realized he was stranded on an unknown planet.

Luckily, Han answered his Comlink with a groan, "This better be important, kid."

"I accidentally got married and I need you to come get me before my Husband realizes I'm gone. Also, I need you to track my com because I'm not entirely sure where I am." Luke said the words so fast, he wasn't sure Han got it all.

"Chewy, get the Falcon ready for launch." Han muttered and in the background, Luke could hear the Wookie's reply and he felt a wave of relief.

The relief was short-lived because just as the call ended, a Mandolorian descended from the sky, jet pack cutting off as he landed and aimed a blaster at Luke.

_Han says you're married and need him to come get you?? On Mandalore?_ As ever, Leia had perfect timing. 

But it was good to know where he was, and maybe it should have been more obvious to him. _Uh, kinda busy, I'll fill you in later._ Luke replied before shutting down their Force bond.

~°~°~°~°~

"You _married_ your one night stand??" Cara all but shrieked, laughter just below the surface of it all as he glared at her from behind his helmet as Grogu shrunk closer to him at the loud noise. He'd been awake when Din had gone into his room, just sitting there playing with his toys. He'd felt a wave of relief that the kid seemed none the wiser of the abrupt change in their life.

"Can you keep it down? He's right through there." Din reprimanded, tenderly brushing Grogu's ear. He wasn't sure how much the kid would understand of what was being discussed, but he seemed more interested in his food than the adults in the room.

Din sighed as he realized he should have maybe consulted someone else on his situation.

However, he didn't know who else he could turn to. Cara was his best friend and one of his Royal Guards and The Armorer was one of his most trusted advisors. He'd sent a short message to them the moment he'd left Luke and they'd come over at once, looking prepared to rid him of his one-night stand if he'd overstayed his welcome with their Mand'alor.

Not that this was a common event. He hadn't so much as looked anyone's way since Omera nearly four years ago, much less been intimate with a stranger he met at a Karaoke bar the night before. 

Instead of helping him now, Cara was laughing at him.

He sighed again, wondering what he'd been thinking in that moment last night. First, to bring a stranger for a one-night stand with his son down the hall and then to drunkenly marry the man? He'd never met anyone he wanted to marry, let alone someone he'd only known a few hours.

But, there was something about Luke that was so different from anyone he had ever met before. It was like he'd soaked up the light of a star and was giving it back to everyone around him with his golden hair, sky blue eyes, and soft smiles. Din was drawn to that light, had yearned for it the moment he laid eyes on the man.

_Damn it,_ Din didn't regret marrying him. Only wished he'd gotten to know him past the blazing starlight to see if there was a monster lurking below. Except his gut was telling him that was not the case. Even if he was a Jedi.

The true root of his insecurity. 

He'd decided after Ashoka turned down Grogu that he would find another Jedi, only he never got around to making it to Tython. Moff Gideon had found him and Grogu on their way there and it'd been a happy coincidence that Bo'Katan had found Gideon around the same time and then that ended up a messy fight with Din winning the darksaber and becoming Mand'alor...and then he'd officially adopted Grogu and the thought of losing him to a Jedi, especially after Asokha said they couldn't have attachments, was almost too much to bare.

They then spent three years rebuilding the Mandalore civilization and Grogu had enjoyed learning his ways and the powers he had took a back seat to bringing his people home. 

And then this Jedi all but fell into his lap. Reminding him that he probably hadn't done right by Grogu, he should have looked for a teacher for him.

Din shook his helmet gently, coming back to the here and now as The Armorer spoke, "I'll start working on his Signet."

She started to leave as Cara squawked, "What? You can't be serious! He can't stay married to a _stranger_." Cara turned to Din and lightly slapped his arm, "What were you thinking?"

The Armorer's words were soft but firm, "This is the Way." And then added, thoughtfully, "Perhaps the Mand'alor simply sensed his mate."

Which, Din thought, made him sound much better, even as he knew it wasn't true...unless it was? Except how could he know until he tried to get to _know_ his new husband.

"He's a Jedi." Din finally revealed, watching his words' effect on both women.

The Armorer paused, still half turned to leave as Cara's mouth dropped open, speechless for once in her life.

Grogu cooed gently, filling the silence with his happy eating noises and glancing up between all three adults. He questioned them with a lilting trill before consuming an entire fried frog in one bite.

Cara shook her head and then gestured to the kid, "Yeah, what he said."

Din let out a frustrated noise at her joke, "I think I need to just...think about all of this." He finally concluded, wondering how much longer Luke was going to be in the Fresher.

He wasn't a talkative man, but he felt like discussing things _with_ Luke, judging how he was feeling, what he thought, would...make Din feel better. 

Just as that thought occurred to him, Cara's Guard alarm Com went off, alerting her of a security breach. "This is Paz, caught a male sneaking around the palace."

" _I'm not sneaking-_ " Luke's voice was heard for split second before Paz turned off his com.

Cara sighed, "I guess your husband tried to make a run for it." 

Another sigh slipped out of Din's helmet, "I can't blame him." He muttered as he scooped up Grogu and headed out with Cara to free Luke from Paz's clutches.

~°~°~°~°~

_Palace_ , the word bounced around Luke's head after The Mandolorian, Paz, said it and he wondered what the ever loving Force he'd gotten himself into for the hundredth time.

Leia was so going to murder him.

He rubbed a hand over his face, knowing he could fight his way out but not wanting to truly hurt anyone that was close to Din. He just...needed to be somewhere familiar for him to think. To meditate. To decide if what he'd done was something he could live with.

And then he felt it. A strong Force presence unlike any he'd felt in, well, years. He turned abruptly from Paz and looked around for it, feeling it coming closer and closer.

And then his husband rounded the corner, in the full armor and helmet he'd been in last night, a tiny creature tucked in his arms. The very creature that was the clear source of the Force and Luke sucked in a sharp breath as his eyes took in the green skin, pointed ears, and large eyes of the being. 

It opened its mouth as it looked at him, surprise and curiosity lighting up it's face and suddenly, Luke was bombarded with images, feelings, and vague thoughts, all excitedly shoved at him through a Force bond.

"Slow down." He murmured, wincing as it all collided with his still pounding head, not realizing that Din and Cara had both slowed down their steps in response to his words.

But the underlying feeling from the kid was so much excitement that it still made Luke smile softly through the headache as Din and Cara finally stopped in front of him, "Paz, we got it from here." Cara told the guard. 

Who huffed in a very disobedient way before taking off with his jetpack.

Luke was so absorbed with the child-Grogu's-images and thoughts, chuckling as he saw one of Din being silly in order to make him laugh, that he didn't realize right away that Din was currently feeling very apprehensive. The feeling was growing around them to the point Grogu began to notice it, too, and suddenly the images stopped, replaced by fear and the child hunkered down in his father's arms.

He looked up at Din's helmet, wishing he could see his eyes, but softly saying all the same, "It's okay, Din. I would never take your son from you."

Din stared for a long moment before relaxing his posture and Grogu perked up, beginning once more to send images of his father protecting him and Luke chuckled again, "Alright, I get it." He returned his gaze to Din, "He's showing me how protective you are, all the times you've rescued him."

Din's helmet tilted down and his modulated voice said, "Is that right?" His tone was dry with an underlying layer of affection that could not be hidden.

The obvious bond between the two was...astounding to Luke. It was one of the purest ones he'd ever seen, thick and strong. It was...enviable. 

Grogu lost interest in sending Luke images in the way that was common for small children, his attention caught by a bubbling pond not far away where he noticed a few strange insects flying around. He wiggled to be put down and after his father acquiesced, went toddling over to chase them.

"So, you have a son," Luke murmured, gaining Din's attention with his words, "and he's Force sensitive." He paused again and glanced up at the building, "Is there anything else I should know about you?"

Din's head tilted just a little to the right, regarding Luke seriously, before stating, "I am Mand'alor." He seemed adept at keeping one keen eye on his kid. 

Luke's mouth twisted in a wry grin, "Ah, that explains the Palace."

"Is there more I should know about you, Jedi?" The Mand'alor inquired hesitantly. His feelings had leveled off after the moment of fear and now Luke was having trouble reading him.

It was vaguely frustrating, but Luke supposed it was fair since Din couldn't read his thoughts. Then, Luke remembered his call and the fact that Leia had sounded beside herself when she'd contacted him through their Force bond, "Uh, my sister is Senator Organa of the New Republic…" he paused as Cara and Din both stiffened and shared a glance, and then cleared his throat before adding his even better news, with just a touch of embarrassment, "And her and her husband are on their way to come get me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think 😁 and feel free to join me over on Tumblr @soulsofstarsliveinyourveins


	3. Haven't Had Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Feel better?” Din asked, the modulator on his helmet not giving away a single thing he thought even as Luke tried to gently prod with the Force. It was cheating, but Luke was feeling very apprehensive. 
> 
> “Yeah, yeah I do. Thank you.” Luke replied sincerely, smiling when Grogu squealed when he saw him, tottering towards him with small green hands waving. Images of his father playing with him assaulted Luke and it made his heart ache tenderly. Who was he to come in here and upend this little family? 
> 
> “I called off the cavalry.” He told Din, grinning crookedly as the Mand’alor let out a relieved sigh. He knelt down as Grogu offered him something, a small silver ball he’d procured out of some pocket in his brown robes and he studiously examined it for a minute, nodding his approval, before standing and using the Force to lower it down back to the child, who made very delighted noises, “I can get out of your hair now.” He added, brows furrowing as Grogu sent him images of him learning the force in a class of other Younglings, the impressions quickly followed by sadness and grief. 

"Why would they come get you? Your X-Wing is parked at the launch pad around back? My wife flew it while you two made out in the back of my ship." Cara's explanation caused a becoming blush high on Luke's cheeks and Din found it absolutely adorable.

Luke rubbed a hand over his face, "I don't recall that little detail from last night." He mumbled and Din could tell all of this was weighing heavily on him. Without thinking, Din was stepping forward and gently taking Luke's hand in his gloved one.

"Let's go inside. You need food. I'll give you all the space you need until your family arrives." He was sure this sentiment was what anyone would do in their situation, but the way Luke was looking at him now made his stomach flip and he felt his own blush rise, hidden behind the safety of his helmet.

No one had ever really looked at him like  _ that _ . Like he'd hung the moon but with an undercurrent of want. Like he'd hung the moon naked.

Din shifted, uncomfortable under such an adoring gaze, and looked around rather than at Luke's face. Grogu was waddling back towards them, his big brown eyes curiously peering at his and Luke's clasped hands. It gave Din a great excuse to drop his hand as he went to pick up his kid, Grogu chirping up at him. He glanced at Luke as the Jedi smothered a laugh.

He hadn't met anyone since Ahsoka that could communicate with his son, so he asked, "What?"

Luke's blue eyes twinkled as he replied, "He showed me Cara and The Armorer holding hands and asked if I was your wife."

Din coughed at how close Grogu was to the truth, pushing his arms out to look at Grogu full in the face. "Luke is  _ not _ my wife." Grogu glanced at Luke just past his right shoulder and then reached out to him. Din glanced back at the blonde, whose face was tightly controlled, and realized he'd probably hurt the Jedi's feeling, "Luke, I-"

Luke waved it away, expression falling to blasé, "You barely know me, it's not right to let him think there's something more going on here."

Din started at his words, recognizing immediately that he'd  _ already _ completely screwed things up and he turned around to see Cara glaring at him, equally irritated by his current fuck up. 

She spoke up, and for a second Din hoped it was to save him from himself, but instead she said, "Well, I have work to do and you two obviously need to talk about things. Let me know if you need anything." She added, raising an eyebrow at him before getting as far from them as possible.

He found himself sighing again, he'd been doing that a lot this morning, and then he said softly, "Follow me." 

Grogu was still in his arms, but his son was turned towards him, rather than outward as he usually liked, and he was staring long and hard over his shoulder at Luke as they went back into the 'palace'. Din hated when they called it that, hated that it was so big but he didn't think it looked particularly like a Palace. It was large, sure. It was one of the first structures built on top of the old Capital of Mandalore-more because of convenience to have a common meeting place than for Din's use. He actually hadn't moved into it until a few months ago and only because it was where he spent most of his time and the commute from the old cabin him and Grogu shared before had been a bit of a hike. 

"Grogu," he began, the child's ear turning towards him, "it's not polite to stare." His reprimand held no real backbone, was simply something he could say to fill the awkward silence.

Indignant babbles were his reply and Din glanced back to see Luke smiling. He met his gaze, again uncannily through his helmet, and responded sweetly, "It's alright, he's telling me how you two met."

It was strange to have them carry on a conversation he wasn't a part of. He found himself just a little... jealous.

Just as he recognized the feeling for what it was, Luke and Grogu both turned to him, Grogu softly murmuring,"bwahh." As Luke gently touched his shoulder.

"Sorry." He gave a sheepish half smile that made Din's heart stutter and he found himself nodding, accepting the apology and letting the envy pass.

Grogu's three tiny claws scratched at the helmet and he huffed a small laugh, "It's okay, buddy." He reassured, stopping as they reached the part of the palace where his living quarters were, "Well, we're here. I can leave you be to shower in the Fresher and there's still breakfast out."

"Thank you." Luke replied softly, his blue eyes rising to look through thick blonde eyelashes at his new husband. Din's heart did another stutter in his chest but it was not necessarily uncomfortable...it was more hopeful than anything he'd felt in a long time.

He very suddenly wished he hadn't put his helmet on. He  _ ached  _ to kiss him again, memories of the night before causing heat to rise high on the back of his neck, remembering the noises Luke made and the way they’d fit together…”Uh, y-yeah. No problem.” 

~°~°~°~°~

Luke used the Fresher, called Leia and Han to let them know to turn around and go home while he ate, and then he finally sat down and meditated. And meditated. And meditated some more. The initial panic that had driven him to crawl out a window and hail Han for help had subsided and now he found himself trying to figure out what to do. He didn’t think getting drunk and married was something any Jedi before him had done, at least his own father had made the sober choice to marry his mother in secret. 

He felt...incredibly dumb. 

But, that wasn’t unusual for him. He was, after all, just a stupid desert kid from Tatooine who’d gotten himself tied up in a lot of adventures after the Empire had killed his Aunt and Uncle. He didn’t necessarily think this was too different from that. It was just...a new adventure. 

Only, he wasn’t entirely confident that Din felt the same way.

And that was where his true insecurity laid.

Finally, he gave up on meditating and went in search of his husband. If he was to decide the course of their future, he would need to see what Din wanted. He followed the Force to the area he could sense him, remembering the Mand’alor’s presence, his Force aura, was like the excitement one felt right before coming home. Coming home to a place that was lit with warmth and the very best people you loved, who were waiting just as eagerly for your arrival as you were at getting there. 

Din was the very soul of the word ‘home’ and it was unnerving for Luke to realize this when he hadn’t really had one since Tatooine and when he didn’t exactly know where this entire relationship was going. 

He found him and his son in a large, high ceilinged room where every window was open and allowed the air to move through it as though they were outside. There was a large table in the center, but around them were different sets of armor, posed in fighting stances and in various colors. The Clans of Mandalore. 

Din sat on the floor as Grogu played with some toys, watching mostly and interacting when his child lifted up different toys for him to inspect. Two guards stood on the opposite side of the room, near enough in case of an emergency but far enough away to give the father and son their privacy. Luke cleared his throat when he entered, feeling vaguely like he was intruding on a private moment. Din looked up, his silver Beskar helmet gleaming in the bright Mandolorian sun. 

“Feel better?” Din asked, the modulator on his helmet not giving away a single thing he thought even as Luke tried to gently prod with the Force. It was cheating, but Luke was feeling very apprehensive. 

“Yeah, yeah I do. Thank you.” Luke replied sincerely, smiling when Grogu squealed when he saw him, tottering towards him with small green hands waving. Images of his father playing with him assaulted Luke and it made his heart ache tenderly. Who was he to come in here and upend this little family? 

“I called off the cavalry.” He told Din, grinning crookedly as the Mand’alor let out a relieved sigh. He knelt down as Grogu offered him something, a small silver ball he’d procured out of some pocket in his brown robes and he studiously examined it for a minute, nodding his approval, before standing and using the Force to lower it down back to the child, who made very delighted noises, “I can get out of your hair now.” He added, brows furrowing as Grogu sent him images of him learning the force in a class of other Younglings, the impressions quickly followed by sadness and grief. 

Din stood up at his words, heedless of his son’s sudden melancholy, his height distracting Luke for a moment, causing him to swallow as he remembered the man on top of him the night before. But, he quickly shook the memories away, turned back to Grogu and crouched down with open arms, letting the child come to him and enveloping him in his arms to comfort him. ”It’s okay, little one.”

His new husband tilted his head as he watched him, one word coming out suddenly and firm, loud in the large room, “Stay.” 

Luke froze, his head swiveling to Din so quick he nearly gave himself whiplash, “What.” 

Din’s fists clenched and unclenched, clearly just as surprised by his command as Luke was, “Please. Stay.” He cleared his throat, the noise sounding odd in the modulator, “If you’d like to. You could teach Grogu some of that-” he waved his hand vaguely to clearly denote the Force, “and m-maybe...maybe we can give this marriage a...a trial run?” His words turned subdued at the end, as if he thought this last suggestion is where he'd lose Luke.

The Jedi looked down at Grogu, thinking of the old Rebel base on Yavin that he’d been cleaning up but whose walls echoed with a hollow loneliness. He knew there were Force sensitive children out there, he just hadn’t been having the best luck in finding them so far...and here was Grogu. The first one he’d come across, quite by accident, and who was the younger version of his old Master. It was like the Force had planned this all. 

And then he raised his eyes to the helmeted Mandalorian in front of him, picturing the kind, brown eyes behind there and he could feel the pull and push of the Force around them, and he knew it in that moment, what his answer was. What it probably always was, he'd just been waiting for the Mand'alor to ask it. 

“Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A tad shorter than the other two but this felt right. Please leave me any and all comments! I love all the feedback and it's nice to know how people like this so far. I think I'm going to try to keep this around 5 chapters? But, until I know for sure, I'm going to leave that lil question mark :) 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
